Electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet PC's, digital music player devices, personal computers and the like are readily available today. Due to the expansion of these electronic devices there is a growing trend with digital audio streaming services providing subscribers with apps to manage music via the Internet for such devices. Many digital music player devices have become very popular worldwide due to their convenience, hand held size and capability of downloading music from the Internet.
The field of autograph collection is popular among artist's fans. Fans like to purchase memorabilia in the form of personalized items.
The music industry currently has a method of displaying the title and words of songs on digital music player devices and the like. However there is not a way to display the autograph(s) of the artist of the song being played on an electronic device.
In addition the secondary market for reselling of a MP3/MP4 music type file has a challenge in not knowing if the used MP3/MP4 file being sold is the original file and that other copies were not produced.
Therefore, due to the limitations described above there is a need for a method and system for displaying an autograph of the artist of their song playing in an electronic device and a method for customers to resell autographed MP3/MP4 type music files and the like.